


Wild World

by Magical_Mischief_Mon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, BUT THERE'S HAPPY STUFF I SWEAR, Happy story with an angsty ending, I'm so sorry, It's just going to be pain all around, Minor Character Death, The other paladins make a cameo, kind of, not really - Freeform, not s04 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Mischief_Mon/pseuds/Magical_Mischief_Mon
Summary: Just a little one shot I was inspired to write about Pidge and Matt.





	Wild World

Matt put on one of their mom’s favorite songs and grasped his sister’s hands. It was going to be her first day at school tomorrow, and he was going to celebrate her last day at home properly. He spun her as he sung with the Cat Stevens, “Oh baby baby, it's a wild world. It's hard to get by just upon a smile. Oh baby baby, it's a wild world. I'll always remember you like a child, girl.”

Katie laughed freely. He pressed his nose against her’s making her giggle. The song ended and Matt enveloped her in his arms. Her long brown hair flowing over them.

“Promise me you won't let them change you? It really can be hard, but don't let them stop your genius, alright?” Matt requested. He felt small arms wrap around him and squeeze.

“I promise.” Katie agreed. He smiled and tried not to cry. His little sister was growing so quickly and becoming more and more brilliant every day.

**~*~**

“Come on! I have a surprise for you!” Pidge grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs.

“Pidge! I need to pack! I'm going to the Garrison  **tomorrow** and I need to be ready!” Matt exclaimed as he tried to keep up.

“You can do that later when mom and dad are home, again. This is more important!” She brought him into the living room. Furniture was moved to the side, leaving a clear floor. Pidge went to her laptop and pressed a button. Matt was surprised as music started to play.

“Pidge?” He asked, a bit confused as she took his hands, again. She frowned momentarily, but smiled and even though she missed the first line, sang along.

“You say you want to start something new. And it's breaking my heart- you're leaving. Baby, I'm grieving.” He realized what she was doing and smiled at her. “But if you want to leave, take good care. Hope you have a lot of nice things to wear. But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there.”

He joined in with the chorus and crooned. She laughed as he mimicked a heart falling apart. He laughed in return when she called him “girl.”

“I'm going to miss you, Matt.’” Pidge told him as soon as the song ended.

“I’m going to miss you, too, Pidge.” He replied. “But you're still going to see me for holidays and school breaks. And it's not like we live  **that** far away.”

“Like that matters.” Pidge wiped away the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

“ **Matt** ers.” Matt giggled. She lightly punched his arm. “Now let's clean this up and put things back before mom and dad get home.”

**~*~**

“Good luck.” Pidge hugged him. He knew it must be uncomfortable for her with the way the suit is styled and the material they used for it. He hugged her back.

“You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do. And it's breaking my heart in two. 'Cause I never want to see you sad girl. Don't be a bad girl.” Matt recited quietly in her ear.

“Really? Those are your parting words?” She chuckled, a bit exasperated. Her smile turned mischievous. “Besides, when have I ever been a bad girl?”

“Suspension for getting into a fistfight with-” she tried to muffle him and cover his mouth. He rose his head out of her reach and his voice. “Three older boys!”

“Matt!” She yelled in frustration. He laughed at her and ruffled her hair, despite her pouting face.

“I'll see you again when I return.” He promised.

“You and dad better return.” Pidge threatened, but he could tell she was worried. “Don't get kidnapped by aliens.”

**~*~**

“Lady Pidge, would you accompany me to my room?” Matt bowed with a flourish in front of the Paladins. He saw her shock and embarrassment before it quickly switched to mischief. He only hoped it wasn't directed towards him.

“I would love to, Lord Matt. Much better than standing around with these peasants.” She put her nose in the air, looking the very part of nobility even with her hair chopped unevenly and oversized glasses. There were some disgruntled noises and protests at her words. “You're right. I apologize, Lord Hunk, Lord Keith.”

“Apology accepted, Lady Pidge.” Hunk sniffed and Keith made a grunt of agreement. Lance and Shiro looked upset, but neither made any other protests before Matt escorted Pidge out of the room.

“I can hardly believe you're here.” Pidge confided in him as they walked down the halls. “It's just hard to believe that after all these months, I finally found you.”

“How do you think I feel? My little sister’s practically grown up and fighting in a space war on the front line!” Matt cheered, a bit dazed by all of the information he learned today. It was a lot to take in, finding out your sister is one of the most important figures in this intergalactic war the same day you reunite with her. She hummed in response, but didn't say much more.

“Well, this is your room.” She opened the door and showed him the bare room. It wasn't bad, all things considered. It certainly was better than laying on a rocky ground as he had done before. They both entered. It was almost exactly like his sister’s just without all of her stuff and trash. He set what he had down and turned to take her hands in his.

“Oh baby baby, it's a wild world. It's hard to get by just upon a smile. Oh baby baby, it's a wild world. I'll always remember you like a child, girl.” He sang to her. She moved her arms to go around his neck and he went along, putting his hands on her waist. They swayed as he sang to her gently. By the time he was done, she had  laid her head against his chest.

“I'm scared you aren't real.” He confessed to her. “I'm scared I'll wake up at any moment and find out this was all some elaborate dream. Or if I fall asleep and wake up the next morning to find myself where I had been before.”

“I know what you mean.” Pidge responded and he knew she really did. It was hard for both of them to believe they were truly reunited and this wasn't just a trick of some sort. “I told you not to get kidnapped by aliens.”

“I know. Sorry.” Matt meant it, too. He hadn’t taken her seriously, and she had just been joking, but she had told him.

“I'll stay by you while you fall asleep.” She sighed. He wondered when she had become the older sibling, having to take care of her brother.

“Thanks, Katie.” Matt gave a weak smile. She looked like she was going to cry then and there, but managed not to.

That night, Matt had the best rest he had in years. Even when he was woken up by Pidge screaming and had to comfort her. Just knowing she was there made him feel better.

**~*~**

It was sudden. A blaster shot. Light came towards him. He fell. Someone screamed. Cries surrounded him. As did the sounds of blasters. He felt hands lift his head and cradling him in their lap.

“Matt, look at me.” A voice ordered. He turned his head to look up at the owner. Uneven hair and whiskey eyes.

“Pidge.” He groaned. “I'm sorry.”

“Matt. You're going to be okay, you hear me? We're going to get back to the Castle and heal you in a pod.” Pidge informed him. Matt just smiled, knowing what was really going to happen. He could feel it.

“Now that I've lost everything to you, you say you want to start something new.” Matt began, “And it's breaking my heart- you're leaving. Baby, I'm grieving.”

“Matt. No. Don't. You're going to be just fine, so please don't.” Her voice broke at the end.

“But if you want to leave, take good care. Hope you have a lot of nice things to wear. But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there.” He continued despite her desperate pleas. He felt warm water hit his face and trickle down. “Oh baby baby, it's a wild world. It's hard to get by just upon a smile. Oh baby baby, it's a wild world. I'll always remember you like a child, girl.”

“Please. I just got you back. You can't leave me now. How am I supposed to face dad? Or mom?” Pidge pleaded.

“And know I've seen a lot of what the world can do. And it's breaking my heart in two. 'Cause I never want to see you sad girl. Don't be a bad girl.” He attempted to wipe her tears away. Yet all he did was smear grime and blood across her face. “But if you want to leave take good care. Hope you make a lot of nice friends out their. But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware. Beware.”

“Matt, you need to stay with me. I can't- I can't lose you again.” He gripped her hand, trying to comfort her.

“Oh baby baby, it's a...” And just like that, he took his left breath. Her eyes widened.

“Wild world, Matt. You can't have forgotten. It continues on like this, remember? It's hard to get by just upon a smile. Oh baby baby, it's a wild world. And I'll always remember you like a child, girl.” She tried to convince him to continue, but she couldn't. It wasn't possible. She sang anyways, hoping it would bring him back to her. “Baby, I love you. But if you want to leave take good care. Hope you make a lot of nice friends out there. But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware. Beware.”

_ Oh baby baby, it's a wild world. _

_ It's hard to get by just upon a smile. _

_ Oh baby baby, it's a wild world. _

_ And I'll always remember you like a child, girl. _

_ Oh baby baby, it's a wild world. _

_ And it's hard to get by just upon a smile. _

_ Oh baby baby, it's a wild world.  _

_ And I'll always remember you like a child, girl. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, I do not have a beta reader and I just finished it and revised this once. I had listened to the song in the car earlier today and it kept bugging me to write. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
